


Sabo x Reader That's my girl

by This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read



Category: One Piece
Genre: Badass girls, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Romance, Sabo is a gentleman, THAT'S MY GIRL, girls kicking butt, sabo being sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read/pseuds/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read
Summary: The mission had been a tough one.Not that missions were ever sunshines and rainbows in their line of work, but this one seemed to really take a toll on the two individuals sent to answer.Koala and (Y/n), two strong revolutionaries, were sent to intercept a shipment carrying crates of weapons that had been bought by a noble family to eradicate a group of rebels trying to take back the land they had stolen from them.It wasn't something they hadn't done before. In fact, (Y/n) had been sought out for this job because of the number of successful missions like this one that she had accomplished. It was supposed to be simple. Get on the ship, get the box, switch it out with another crate so they wouldn't know until it was too late, take it to the rebels and help them in taking back their kingdom.Now, while it wasn't simple, it should not have been this difficult.





	Sabo x Reader That's my girl

The mission had been a tough one. 

Not that missions were ever sunshines and rainbows in their line of work, but this one seemed to really take a toll on the two individuals sent to answer. 

Koala and (Y/n), two strong revolutionaries, were sent to intercept a shipment carrying crates of weapons that had been bought by a noble family to eradicate a group of rebels trying to take back the land they had stolen from them. 

It wasn't something they hadn't done before. In fact, (Y/n) had been sought out for this job because of the number of successful missions like this one that she had accomplished. It was supposed to be simple. Get on the ship, get the box, switch it out with another crate so they wouldn't know until it was too late, take it to the rebels and help them in taking back their kingdom. 

Now, while it wasn't simple, it should not have been this difficult. 

They had gotten the crate. It had been replaced by a crate filled with bricks, to keep the right weight so it would take longer to figure out. Standing in the rain, carrying a heavy crate, all either of them wanted to do was go home. 

They had gotten off the ship and made it back to the rebels. But it had been a trap. They knew it would happen and had someone follow them. They had been so careful, but the nobles had been prepared and hired a group of very strong assassins. 

That's where the mission went wrong. 

When Koala and (Y/n) came back, Koala mostly supported by (Y/n) since she was still weak from the fight, the others rejoiced. 

Koala was taken to the infirmary just to be sure and (Y/n) was sent to her room with one of the doctors following just to make sure that she was doing okay and not lying about it for Koala’s sake. 

After her evaluation from the doctor and cleared to get some rest, (Y/n) was surprised when she opened the door to find Dragon himself standing before her. 

"I'd like to see you in my study. Koala is too weak to do the follow up paper and I have a few questions." 

Knowing she was going to get chewed out for letting Koala get hurt, she reluctantly nodded her head and followed Dragon back to his office, taking a seat in one of the uncomfortable chairs that sat in front of his desk. 

"Now, (Y/n)," He began as he sat down, hands clasped together on his desk. "Tell me what happened." 

By the time she was done with the whole story, not leaving out a single detail, Dragon leaned back in his seat and motioned one of the revolutionaries to get get a drink. When the alcoholic beverage was placed in front of her instead, she stared at it wearily. 

"It's been a long week. You seemed like you needed something to help." She nodded and took the drink, sipping slowly as she tried to make herself not seem all that weary of her superior. 

"Dragon, I've brought you the- (Y/n)?" 

(Y/n) turned her head quickly and found the chief of staff, Sabo, standing in the doorway with a large file in his hand. Papers were spilling out of the side and he was quick to set it on Dragon's desk before sitting down next to his friend. 

"When did you get back? What is going on?" 

Dragon waved a dismissive hand and (Y/n) ignored the questions in favor of sipping at her drink. 

"I was just about to promote (Y/n) to chief of tactics." 

(E/c) eyes looked up at Dragon in shock as she choked on her drink and jumped up from her seat quickly. Sabo seemed to be following suit, both of them slamming their hands on his desk in varying degrees of confusion. 

" **WHAT** ?!" They shouted, though Sabo sounded much happier than she did. She paid no mind to that, instead searching Dragon's face for any sign of deception. But she only found a smirk on his face as he leaned back in his chair. 

"You and Koala were tasked a mission I knew would be hard to complete. I know it wasn't fair to you, but Koala and I knew the risks. This was a test for you and you were calm and collected through all of it. You are quick on your feet and protected your partner above all else. I've been thinking about this for a while. We'll have to do the paperwork first, but it shouldn't be long until I start dragging you along to executive meetings." 

She didn't even know what to say, mouth hung open, fingers digging into the table when Sabo turned to her with a wide grin. 

"This is great!  _ That's my girl _ !" He laughed, picking her up around the waist and spun her around a bit. She let her surprise melt into happiness and hugged him back, laughing with him as they twirled before it ended in a strong hug. Sabo was trying to squeeze her to death, it seemed. 

They both pulled back, staring at each other with wide grins before Dragon cleared his throat, getting their attention again but not cutting through their happiness at all. 

"Like I said, it'll be a few days, but for now, I'm going to let you and Koala rest up before sending either of you on missions or making any big decisions. You've had a tough few weeks. But congratulations, chief of tactics." 

The two of them stepped out of his office and were barely five feet away when (Y/n) jumped up and pumped her fists in the air. 

"Hell yeah! I can't believe that! I actually got promoted! Holy shit!" She cried out, excitement coursing through her as she made her way to the infirmary to tell Koala. 

Sabo watched her with a grin on his face, affection and pride clear in his expression as he looked at her. She had been there for almost as long as he had, she had worked so hard to climb up the ladder and here she was finally getting her wish! He was so proud of her. 

Telling Koala had been a lot of fun, the ginger girl squealing in delight and hugging her friend. Sabo had to leave once he walked her to the infirmary, going back to actually talk about the files he had handed to Dragon when she finally told Koala what Sabo had said. 

"He called you his girl? Oh my gosh, I've told you for years that he liked you! You let that opportunity go?!" Of all the ways her day could've gone, she didn't think Koala would be the one scolding her. But that's what she got, Koala pulling on her ear to make sure she didn't run away from the conversation. 

"I had just been promoted and we were standing in front of Dragon. I wasn't going to kiss him or ask him what he meant. Dragon barely let us hug before kicking me out of his office." Her shoulders slumped a bit and she bit at her nails, a nervous habit she couldn't drop. 

"Does he really like me?" She'd asked sheepishly and the only response she got was Koala hitting her over the head. 

"Of course, you idiot! He's had a crush on you for years! Jeez, you two are so dense!" 

 

They had a promotion event later that week, when Koala was feeling well enough to attend with her. The entire staff was invited and (Y/n) sat next to Sabo at the head table, finally an actual part of the executives. Not that she hadn't done her fair share of executive work, but now she had the title and a little more influence in decisions. 

When they announced her promotion to the rest of the army, everyone had cheered and clapped, standing up to show their support for their fellow revolutionary. She felt her face heat up in embarrassment, but Sabo made it much worse when he took her hand in his. She knew it was to comfort her, but after learning that Sabo liked her back, it just made her blush more. 

 

Once the drinking had started and everyone had begun socializing and partying, (Y/n) had snuck off, finding a door leading to a balcony for much needed air. 

"You can't skip out on your own party." 

Sabo's voice was teasing and she had no need to turn around, knowing he would come stand next to her like he had many times in the past in similar situations. 

"If I get congratulated by one more person, I'm throwing myself off this balcony." She complained, resting her head on the sun warmed stone. Evenings in the summer were always this warm but with Sabo standing next to her, she figured even if it was -2 degrees outside, the blush on her face would've kept her warm for days. 

Sabo chuckled and placed a gloved hand on her head, ruffling her hair a bit before letting it rest next to her on the railing. 

"They're just excited for you. They should be. This is a huge honor. You worked really hard for this." 

(Y/n) stared at him, the way his eyes closed when he smiled at her. How the sun made his blond hair look even more golden. His hat was back at the executives table, and she was glad to just take him in for a little bit. He made her want to try her hardest. He gave her hope and strength.

She stood back up straight so quickly that it shocked Sabo and he jumped back a bit. Staring at her in confusion, he tried to get a read on her face but she looked so serious. 

"I'm not giving up. I got this position by working hard and I'm going to keep it by doing the same thing. I'm not going to slack. And I'll never let something like what happened to Koala happen again. I've got to keep training." 

She turned her head when she heard him snort a laugh. It made her pause, a little embarrassed that he was laughing at her but then he placed a hand around her shoulders and pulled her close, smiling down at her. 

"You never give up, do you? You seem to always get what you want. You work hard and you always make it. I know you won't start slacking just because you made it. I can't think of a time you gave up on what you wanted." 

He believed in her like he had believed in no one but his brothers. Even after losing Ace, he still believed in that boy and knew that he was still watching over him and Luffy, even from heaven. The fire he saw in her, he had seen in Ace. He wanted to protect that. 

A thought popped into her head and she looked back at the sunset, finding the courage to say it. 

"There is _ one thing _ that keeps slipping away from me. I'm going to keep trying, but I've spent years trying. You think I should give up?" 

Sabo searched her face for a hint at what she was getting at, but she wouldn't look at him and he felt that hope building up in his chest that maybe he had a chance. 

"Whatever it is you're running after, I think you have a better chance than you think. Don't give up yet." 

Her lips quirked up into a smile and she turned to him, his arm falling from her shoulder to rest on her waist. That smile made him a little nervous. 

"I think I'll give it one last shot." She grabbed the lapels of his jacket and pulled his down to her, kissing him soft and quick, pushing him back a bit to gauge his reaction. 

She giggled, seeing his face a dark red and his eyes dazed from just a simple kiss. Koala was right, he had it bad! Without waiting for a response from him, she was sure he wouldn't even know how to respond, she cupped his cheek and pulled him in for another kiss. 

This seemed to pull him out of his shock and he placed both of his hands on her waist and pulled her close while kissing back finally. He smiled into the kiss but pulled back to hug her tight and spin her around, much like when she had first gotten promoted. 

"I can't believe it! I’ve liked you for a while, are you serious?" His giddiness was contagious and she found herself wrapped up in it. 

"I've liked you for a long time, too. You idiot. I've been waiting for you for years." 

His face flushed a bit as he ducked his head, a little embarrassed that he could've had her all these years. 

"I should've known though. You did call me your girl." That got the blush reaching the tips of his ears and flushing down his neck and being hidden by his jacket. 

"Dragon actually made fun of me for that..." He mumbled, pulling her closer so he could rest his chin on her head. 

"He told me to just make a move already. Seems you beat me to it though." She shook her head, and moved back, pulling him down for another kiss. 

"I'm glad I did." 

 

Back inside, five bags of berries were sitting on the executive table where Dragon sat with a smug smirk on his face. 

"I told you they'd end up together." Ivankov sighed, pulling a bag of berries. 

"I didn't think they would for another few years. I guess I also lost. Ah, young love. How cute it is to see them together." 

"He picked a sweet girl. I'll be proud to call her my daughter in law in a few years." He shook his head, taking a sip from his drink. "I hope they know I'm too young to be a grandfather though." That earned him a smack from Ivankov.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh I love Saboooooo.


End file.
